


"Peanut Butter Girl Scout Cookies"

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Another Dicksa short one-shot prompt.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"Peanut Butter Girl Scout Cookies"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of prompt I apparently get when I ask my family for random words when they are hungry....

**Peanut Butter Girl Scout Cookies**

Sansa looked at Dickon and her hands shot out for the boxes of Girl Scout Cookies.He passed her the cold boxes of Lemon cookies, Thin Mints, Samoas, and the Peanut Butter Sandwich cookies, opening all of them and eating a few out of each box.“You, my darling husband are the best and I love you so much.Thank you for indulging our child’s whims on what they are hungry for.”

“I live to serve my lady and my child.”He said as he swept into a deep bow to Sansa before he gently pulled her to him and raised the fabric of her shirt up from her rounded baby bump.He placed a very gentle kiss to where their first child was growing inside his beautiful wife. “Our beautiful baby desires a variety of sweets and I shall deliver.” Sansa finished the few cookies she had wanted before telling Dickon to put them away.He did and then came back to her. 

Sansa got up with his help and they both went to their bathroom.He started a bath for her, setting 2 of her favorite bath bombs by the humungous tub.That had been the thing that they had had brought in when they bought the house.DIckon insisted that they renovate the master bathroom to be more accommodating to his 6’ 5” frame and her 5’ 10” height.They had a custom shower with the rainfall shower heads and several other heads along the walls that they didn’t use as often.But their large custom-sized bathtub was both of their favorites.It had many features including some jets and all sorts of other things that they hadn’t been using since Sansa had announced her pregnancy.

He helped her to strip out of her clothes after he had stripped out of his own.the tub was almost at the half way point to filling at that point, so Dickon tossed in both bath bombs before he helped Sansa to carefully step in and get settled, before settling in behind her as she leaned against his chest. They let the water fill a bit more before shutting it off.They both gently laid their hands on the bump and gently massaged it. 

“I was thinking maybe Mathew for a boy and Isabelle for a girl.”Sansa said as Dickon hummed thinking about it. 

“I like them.We could call them either Matt or Izzy for short.”Dickon leaned down to kiss her cheek.“Those are perfect.”They spent a while longer soaking in the tub and enjoying each others company before rinsing off in the shower and going to bed.


End file.
